Various swimmer's aids have been developed to assist swimmers in improving their swimming ability. The use of such aids is particularly helpful to swimmers engaged in competitive swimming. In competitive swimming, there are various different arm stroking and leg kicking techniques associated with different swimming strokes. Also, the posture of the swimmer in the water is of importance. When a swimmer is practicing or training, he frequently will concentrate on, for example, kicking without stroking his arms or he may concentrate on stroking his arms without kicking his arms.
The present invention is adapted to aid the swimmer in developing the kicking of his legs and also his posture in the water. The device is a platform-like structure which is engaged by the hands of the swimmer and held before the swimmer with his arms outstretched. The swimmer then propels himself in the water by means of kicking his legs.
The device is advantageous in that it is relatively unbreakable, also, it forces the swimmer to kick strongly enough so that he will not sink. The device is not buoyant as have been some prior art boards developed for generally the same purpose. The device also tends to place the swimmer is a good posture or body position in the water. The device is particularly useful for the breast-stroke and the flutterkick. It also enables a swimmer to do flip turns at the end of each length without removing the device from his hands. In a flip turn, the swimmer essentially dives into the water and turns around in the water to head in the opposite direction.